


[Podfic] Binary System Blues

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Cowboys, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, First Time, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: He wakes up to the harsh red Mars sun through the window and Billy reclining in the room’s one pathetic armchair. Goodnight isn’t sure if the other man’s slept. Billy says, glancing up from his data pad, “You’re really Goodnight Robicheaux.”Or, the space bounty hunter AU no one asked for.





	[Podfic] Binary System Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Binary System Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271955) by [28ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/pseuds/28ghosts). 



> **Original Author's Notes:** This is very loosely a Cowboy Bebop fusion, though no knowledge of Cowboy Bebop is needed for this. (The currency is Woolongs, an Astral Gate incident, bounty hunters are called “cowboys,” etc. -- but, speaking vaguely, there are different circumstances here behind the Astral Gate incident, so it diverges there.)
> 
> Recorded for [Mag7 Week](https://mag7week.tumblr.com/) \- Day 3: Unexpected || Alternate Universe

 

Length 01:09:37 (51 MB)

Download: [Google Drive](https://goo.gl/8eptoD) | [Dropbox](https://goo.gl/HKJc6y)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271955) and giving the author some love!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/165719619528/mag7-week-day-3-unexpected-alternate)


End file.
